


Waluigi Does Nothing

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Waluigi contemplates with himself on what to do, which leads to Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha trying their best to comfort him.





	Waluigi Does Nothing

Waluigi slammed the green fuzzy tennis ball with his purple tennis racket at the wall, thinking to himself as he rubbed his chin, being by himself in his empty pinball racecourse.

"Wah... don't I have anything better to do?" Waluigi muttered to himself as he was then hit in the face by his own tennis ball, growling as he began stomping on the tennis ball with his right foot. "Argh! Don't interrupt me while I'm making a monologue!"

Suddenly hundreds of tennis balls began to rain on Waluigi, much to his dismay. Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha both were in the night sky, looking down as they saw Waluigi getting swamped in a pile of tennis balls from a dark green storm cloud that poured tennis balls instead of rain.

"Wonder what he got himself into this time," Dry Bowser said while riding inside Petey's pouch, with the mutated piranha plant nodding his bulbous head in agreement as they decided to leave Waluigi to his fuzzy fate underneath the large pile of tennis balls.

* * *

Some time after this predicament, Waluigi found himself looking at the waves coming in from the sandy beach in front of the Coconut Mall, the tall lanky man in dastardly purple having his skinny arms folded as he was contemplating to himself, not exactly beaming up in energy despite the sun's bright rays shining on the tropical mall leading out towards the sea.

"Wah... these waves come and go..." Waluigi said to himself as he took a look at how bright the yellow sand was, hearing the Piantas cheering on the various racers going by on the road due to a grand prix occurring.

Dry Bowser came by with Petey, the two heavyweights spotting Waluigi simply standing on the sand as they exchanged glances with each other.

"Do you have anything to do?" Dry Bowser asked.

"...not really, no." "I'm just existing like I normally would." "Huh. You don't feel like playing sports or going for a race?" "I don't even feel in the mood to party, bonehead."


End file.
